


I opened my eyes (the morning after)

by Dancing_Adrift



Series: Friends and Lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning After, No Sex, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5631919">It was only just a dream...</a>. Schoompy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I opened my eyes (the morning after)

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a part of the initial dream that inspired me to write my J2M threesome, but the more I re-read my fic (yes, I read my own work, lol), the more I couldn't stop thinking about what the morning after might look like for these boys. So I wrote this little schmoopy ficlet. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Title borrowed from Nelly's "Just A Dream" (as was the title for its predecessor, though that was kind of subconscious on my part, lol), though the song itself really has nothing to do with either fic, lol.
> 
> Undying thanks to [gluedwithgold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold) for the edits and encouragement <3
> 
>  **UPDATE:** Now with [banner art](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/484392.html) by the lovely [Amberdreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams) done for a [Quicky Bang!](http://quicky-bang.livejournal.com/) challenge over on LJ! ♥ Her art post can be viewed [here](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/484392.html) \- if you like her adorable drawing, be sure to go tell her so! ^_^

Waking up the morning after his first threesome is nothing like Jared would have expected. For one, it’s a lot more gradual, much like the brightness of the sun as it slowly fills his and Jensen’s bedroom with a soft golden glow. First to wake was Jensen; the distinct empty space to his right is all the information Jared needs to determine that, the sheets still warm from where his lover had lain only a minute before. The whine of the shower in the master bath moments after Jared finally reaches full consciousness tells him that it was Jensen leaving the bed which had roused him from his dreams and lulled him awake.

Sometime in the night, Misha had managed to crawl his way up Jared's body ‘til he reached the head of the bed. He lies there still, flat on his stomach, arms lying heavy along his sides. The bright white sheets are pooled low around his hips, leaving the long line of his spine and broad expanse of tanned shoulders exposed in the growing morning light. His head is turned away from Jared, face smushed deep into the pillow, dark eyelashes curving in elegant contrast against cheeks flushed with sleep. His mouth hangs slightly agape as he snores softly, oblivious to the gentle rummagings of his bedmates. Jared chuckles quietly to himself as he sits up, wondering if Jensen had imagined a morning like this - three men averaging six-feet-tall sharing one bed - when he had insisted that they get a California King-sized mattress when he and Jared first moved in together.

Pushing the soft cotton sheets away from his naked body as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, Jared is surprised by how at-ease he feels. Perhaps it is because the third, newest participant in their lovemaking is not yet awake, but, even so, Jared had expected there to be a higher level of awkwardness today. Yet he is experiencing no pangs of guilt or regret; he feels nothing but well-rested, satiated, and content (albeit a bit itchy from where the evidence of the previous evening’s activities has dried on his stomach). He runs both hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth the invariable bedhead and then rubs at his eyes, wiping the last traces of sleep from the lashes. He gently rises from the bed, careful not to disturb the still-dreaming Misha, and a happy smile spreads across his face as he pads softly across the room, eagerly intent on joining Jensen in the shower.

***

_“Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a fair maid singin’ in the valley down below.”_

Jensen is puttering around the coffee maker, continuing to hum to himself when he either doesn’t know the lyrics or gets too caught up in his task to remember to form the words to the old English folk song. His hips sway slightly as he pours the grounds into the filter; the movement holds Jared’s attention and he notes just how nicely the light gray fabric of Jensen’s sweatpants pulls snug across his perfectly-rounded ass. As Jensen straightens and reaches up to replace the coffee in the cupboard, Jared’s gaze is drawn upward to the thin stretch of exposed skin where Jensen’s white t-shirt has ridden up, and he catches a glimpse of one winking dimple on his lower back. Jared lets out a heavy, happy sigh at the sight, continuing to admire the strong lines of Jensen’s back muscles through the thin cotton as he finishes putting the machine together and flips the switch to get the hot water flowing.

Though they’ve only just come from the shower - their usual hygiene rituals accented by soft, lingering touches and the slippery slide of skin against skin as they brought each other to lazy completion and relieved themselves of their morning wood, breath panting and lips pressed against soapy skin as water ran in rivulets down their naked bodies - Jared still feels a warmth grow in his belly when Jensen turns and catches him staring, a knowing smirk flashing across his face. He pauses for only a moment, his hands and back resting against the counter, letting his lover get in a good, long look before his face softens into a less predatory expression. His eyes crinkle, smiling with inherent fondness as he hums his way across the tile to where Jared sits at the dining room table.

_“Oh, don't deceive me, oh, never leave me; how could you use a poor maiden so?”_

Jensen croons the final line of the song centimeters from his lover’s face, his voice sweet and low, his lips barely a breath away. With a needy groan, he closes the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Jared’s, his tongue immediately seeking an entrance which Jared happily grants without hesitation. As he sits close in the next chair, his knees bumping against Jared’s under the table, Jensen runs his fingers through the still slightly damp strands of Jared’s hair, gently tugging and pulling him even deeper into their shared space. Jared captures Jensen’s tongue, minty fresh, and sucks on it like candy, relishing the feeling of fullness against every surface of his mouth and encouraging its exploration of his tonsils. Jensen just moans softly and pushes further inside at Jared’s wordless insistence.

After one more hungry swallow, Jared relinquishes his hold on the smooth, wriggling muscle and brings his hands up to frame Jensen’s face. He briefly pulls away, searching the ever-verdant eyes, hoping everything he’s feeling - all the love he holds in his heart, the gratitude for the gift of last night’s foray into polyamory - is reflected in his gaze. Jensen stares right back, unblinkingly mirroring Jared’s lust, and love, and absolute trust in the rock-steady nature of their partnership. It goes unsaid that - though their sex life certainly now has a new, extra level of excitement with the addition of Misha - nothing has really changed. They’ve simply widened their circle to include one of their best friends, and nothing but goodness has come of it. Jared sighs in utter peace and satisfaction; he lowers his eyelids shut and leans closer to rest his forehead against Jensen’s as a sappy smile spreads across his face.

Jensen seems content to let Jared savor the moment; he relaxes against him, willing to hold their position for as long as Jared wants. While they’d been making out, his hands had drifted down to wrap low around Jared’s neck, and he gently massages at the juncture of his shoulders, alternately kneading the muscles and smoothing his palms to the edges and back of the short-sleeved black v-neck. When the coffee machine beeps, indicating that the pot is full, he gives the firm biceps one last squeeze and moves to stand, but not before ducking down to place a quick kiss on each of Jared’s cheeks. Jared opens his eyes and smiles up at him, dimples deepening along with a pleased flush, and then gives Jensen’s ass a fond, solid smack when he turns around and sashays away to grab mugs for them both.

Jensen has just returned with the two steaming cups of liquid ambrosia and settled back into his seat beside Jared, snuggling in close to nuzzle at his neck while the coffee cools to a drinkable temp, when there is a sudden rustling and Misha is standing at the entrance to the dining room. He’s paused at the bottom of the stairs, one hand raised above him and gripping the corner of the wall, the other bent behind his head, scratching at his neck, hesitant as he looks down at his feet and a blush rises on his cheeks. He’s clearly fresh from the shower, his hair still wet and deceptively dark, the natural waves just starting to form as it air-dries and returns to a shade more akin to chocolate than espresso. His gray t-shirt hangs loosely over his torso, two sizes too large and ridiculously comfy-looking along with his black sweatpants and bare feet.

Jared feels Jensen tense up slightly next to him, and he applies firm pressure on his thigh to keep him sitting as Jared stands up instead. At the scraping of the chair moving over the tile, Misha raises his head and meets Jared’s eyes. He almost looks embarrassed, or shy - uncertain for sure. Jared just grabs his as-of-yet untouched coffee and carries it over to his friend, giving him a bright smile and a quiet but confident _‘good morning.’_ Misha lowers his arms to accept the steaming beverage with a light sigh and a look of obvious relief. Jared covers Misha’s hands where they’re wrapped warmly around the mug with one of his own, the other coming up to clasp his friend’s shoulder in reassurance. He strokes the thumb of his right hand over the ridge of Misha’s collar-bone through his t-shirt and he leans in close to plant a chaste, lingering kiss at his temple, breathing in the clean scent and taking a moment to just be connected with his friend, silently grounding him and assuring him that everything is _all_ good.

With one more gentle squeeze of both his hands, Jared pulls away, briefly meeting and smiling into Misha’s shining blue eyes before dropping his arms and turning back towards the kitchen. Jensen is staring up at him with a look of pride and pure adoration and Jared positively beams at him as he crosses over to the counter and pulls a new mug from the cabinet. He pours himself a fresh cup of coffee and swings around to return to the table; Misha has taken the seat opposite Jensen, both his hands still curved around his mug, his posture easy and relaxed, all apparent insecurities vanishing like the steam rising from their morning beverages. Jensen is grinning broadly at him, and Misha is smiling back, the corner of his mouth turned up in a shy sort of smirk, his gaze flitting between Jensen and down at his mug on the table.

Jared’s heart soars; despite the brief moment of uncertainty upon all three men being awake and alert and in the same room again, they’ve made it through to the other side of their little experiment together. They’re still friends - they’re still comfortable in each others’ presence, perhaps possibly even _more_ so now that they’ve all been so very intimate with each other. And, if Misha’s widening grin as Jared takes his seat next to Jensen and proceeds to kiss him breathless right in front of him is any indication, it’s an experience that every single participant would happily partake in again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments bring me great joy, and are endlessly cherished - as are you! <3
> 
> (And, in case you're wondering, the song Jensen sings is called Early One Morning. I know it because of Buffy; it's the song used to trigger Spike in S7. Kind of creepy in that context (and not at all to be taken as subtext for this fic), but it's a pretty song. There are many different versions, but [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jEizWzybOQ) is a pretty lovely example.)


End file.
